mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Angel Mafia III: Season 2
| image = File:Angel_season_2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Hirkala | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = Players (Large/Small) | startdate = 4.3.12 | winningfaction = Baddie | roster = #, player #Onetruth #Darth nox #Lionheart #Yuli #Vineetrika #Slick #Shadow7 #Golfjunkie #Aura #Mew #FatTony #Marquessa | first = Aura | last = OT, Lionheart, Yuli, Vine, Slick, golfjunkie, mew, | mvp = none | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Hirkala based on Angel TV Series. It began on April 3rd, 2012 and ended in a Baddie win after D3 when host called game over (April 11th). Game Mechanics Rules Role Description Goodies - Last Standing Angel - Vampire with a soul seeking atonement for past crimes; Can RID kill each night. If Wesley is killed, Angel inherits his vote manipulation Cordelia Chase - Obtained visions from the Powers That Be; Can submit a subset of names each night and will be told if any Baddies are present Wesley Wyndam-Pryce - Former Watcher that is stepping into a leadership position; Can make his vote count x1 or x2. If Angel is killed, Wesley inherits his RID Kill Charles Gunn - Tough street kid; Can block one player each night The Host - Empath Demon that owns a karaoke bar and gives advice; During the day, can ask game host if any two statements are true Kate Lockley - Police Officer; Can arrest one player for night and day Winifred Burkle - Extremely smart, but pretty crazy; Die roll - 1=Follow Spy, 2=Faction Spy, 3=Role Spy, 4=Backfire Spy, 5=Redirected Result, 6=Previous Night Action Spy (x2 for Double Spy) ---- Baddies - Be in the majority Holland Manners - VP of Special Projects; Can make his vote count x0, x1 or x2 Lilah Morgan - Up and coming lawyer with great ambition; Access to files allows her to block one player Lindsey McDonald - Lawyer and bitter rival of Angel's; Can spy one player each night Indy 1 - Outlive Angel, Wesley & Lilah Morgan - Lindsey must be alive Darla - Former vampire brought back by Wolfram & Hart; Each night may follow one player and discover who they targeted; If targeted by Drusilla becomes a vamp and the 2 Indy factions will merge If Darla achieves her WinCon, she will leave the game Indy 2 - Last Standing Drusilla - One of the worst recorded vampires in history; Has 1 RID Guess each night to find Darla; If Darla is found, Drusilla will sire her and the 2 Indy factions will merge If Darla leaves the game, Drusilla's action changes to a RID Kill If the Indy factions merge, both actions are replaced by a kill, x0 or x2 vote manip and BTSC is gained. Their new WinCon also changes to Last Standing. Host's Summary Winning Faction *Holland Manners - Onetruth *Lindsey McDonald - Vineetrika *Lilah Morgan - Lionheart MVP - - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Holland Manners - Onetruth #Lindsey McDonald - Vineetrika #Lilah Morgan - Lionheart #Darla - Fat Tony - Lynched D2 #Drusilla - darth nox - Lynched D3 #Fred - Aura - Killed by W&H N1 #Kate - Marq - Killed by W&H N2 #The Host - DarthMask/golfjunkie #Cordy - mew #Angel - Shadow - Killed by W&H N3 #Wes - Yuli #Gunn - Slick Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7